


What's to Follow

by Charlie_Michelle



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Makeup, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Michelle/pseuds/Charlie_Michelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ahem.” Tony says as Loki reached the stairs, he turned around slowly before cursing under his breath.</p>
<p>“If it’s all the same… I’d like that drink now.” Loki said it with a meek attempt at humor. </p>
<p>When Thor stepped forward with his fist raised Loki however knew that he was in no such luck. “if it means the same to you brother, no.” Thor’s fist made contact with Loki’s face. </p>
<p>“…Now what?” Clint asked after a few seconds undoing his bow. </p>
<p>“I’ve already called Fury in, he’ll be landing in a few minutes.” Natasha said, obedient as always. </p>
<p>“He will be punished under Asgardian rules.” </p>
<p>“Right, well when Director Fury gets here you can put up that argument.” Natasha said as she looked at Clint’s shoulder, “before anything we need to patch you up.” </p>
<p>“I show you mine you show me yours.” Clint sent her his signature look, the one that kind of made her heart skip because he made it seem like he was flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's to Follow

“What did he do to you?” Natasha was caught off guard by the question, she couldn’t form the right words in reply. Clint would be mad regardless of what she told him. 

“He didn’t… he…” She tried, desperately tried to find the right words without making him more anxious to get his hands on the sociopath. “I’m compromised…” she decided on taking that approach, “I have red in my ledger.” She whispered it huskily before looking away from his deep penetrating eyes. 

His hand found his way to her shoulder but before he could offer her any words of encouragement she was up and moving; “Tash…” He gave up, for now, and made his way to the small bathroom. 

“I’m fine Barton.” He knew by the way she talked that she was indeed not fine, she only ever called him Barton on missions or while talking with SHIELD. He’ll dismiss it for now, it’s simply not the time, as he continues to guzzle the water from the small cup.

“We need to head out.” Rogers oops in and says as Clint walks out of the bathroom, “can you fly one of those jets?” he’s directing the question towards Natasha.

“I can.” For whatever reason Clint didn’t like the intent look Rogers was sending Natasha.

“Got a suit?” Clint nodded, he was busy judging Natasha’s reaction to the man, completely impassive. A satisfactory thought entered his mind, she clearly wasn’t interested. “Good. Suit up.”

When Rogers left the room Natasha slowly made her way to the door; “better get ready.”

He wasn’t going to let her get away that easily as he pulled her hand so she’d turn to face him again. “We’ll talk later.” 

There was no verbal reply that would be deemed appropriate enough for that order, she instead she simply nodded. Of course they weren’t done, he caught onto her disposition fully so instead of arguing or offering false words of optimism she grips his hand tighter then walks out of the room. 

Moments later Clint, Steve Rogers, and Natasha herself were seated in a SHIELD jet flying towards the city of New York. Clint’s eyes trained on the sky, his grip tight on the control panels. Natasha took the copilot position and would spare a glance every now and then towards her long time partner and friend.

“You know you don’t have to look at me every ten seconds.” His voice was tight and there was an edge to it but she knew it wasn’t directed fully at her. 

“I’m just making sure you’re here.” She was fully aware that her comment would spark some form of anger or guilt, so she spoke while looking forward and checking the gauges. “I almost lost you.” It wasn’t a lie and she most certainly did not say it to make him feel better, she said it because it was the truth. 

“Shit Tash…” He glanced her way before continuing, “I’m right here, for real.” He flicked her arm playfully and smirked. It was the countless banters like this that made their partnership… no their friendship so strong and alive. 

“Good.” She smiled lightly before taking over radio transmission gathering information from Stark. Steve would ask her questions throughout the flight, he’d always feel the need to gently touch her shoulder and she’d flinch. She’ll never admit it to anyone but while fighting Clint she received one hell of a bruise. 

“Captain,” Clint spat out almost too bitterly, he changed his tone when Natasha sent him a curious look, “could you go back and make sure that Miss. Romanoff will have enough ammo please?” 

“You got it.” When Steve was out of ear shot Natasha let out a harsh laugh before looking at Clint. 

“What is our problem with him?” He smirked a little on the darker side.

“I don’t like how he looks at you.” She was about to retort but he cut her off, “I don’t like how he smiles at you with that sweet ‘I’m an American hero’ smile, and I especially don’t like how he constantly feels the need to touch you.” 

Damn but did he sound like a whiny brat when he was done. “You sound like a jealous man Barton.” She checked their location; “we’re a mile out, Stark should be sending us following orders any minute now.” 

“Copy that.” He risks another glance before attempting to defend his earlier statements. “Jealousy is for men who don’t know where they stand with someone.” 

“Where do we stand then?” She half asked out of curiosity and the softness in her voice showed him that she was taking that question seriously. The other half of her wanted to know… no not know but be reassured that being compromised was alright, that it was mutual. 

“You tell me Tash.” She looked down, damn it all! She didn’t know how to answer that, she didn’t know how an emotion should be properly portrayed without acting involved. How was she supposed to determine what she felt, let alone the fact that he just told her that what happens with them is all on her. Damn him. “We’re coming up to the city now, get Stark on radio ask where he wants us.” 

“Ammo is good.” Steve walks back up suiting up, Clint nods in response while Natasha talks with Tony. 

“Take us to Park.” Clint nods and the jet tilts in.   
When the wing of the plane got shot and blown out Clint remained under control. When he had to ram the jet into the ground he thought only to make sure Natasha didn't get hurt. Dropping from extreme heights with extreme speeds... not her thing. 

When they all got out and started dealing with the bizarre alien life forms attacking them he tried listening on radio conversation between Stark and Natasha; "What do you got for us?" 

"Hold on, hold on!" She grunted and shot, she dodged and punched. He would take precise aim and knock out any creepy scaly thing from getting anywhere near him or her. Rogers was doing his part as well, handling the few numbers with his shield and his enhanced muscles. 

"Think you guys can hold them off?" Rogers asked as he took note of the distressed citizens. 

"Captain," Clint answered as he notches another arrow before releasing it into the head of an opposing alien. "It would be my genuine pleasure." Rogers nodded with a two finger salute before jumping off to fight his own battle. 

"I'll provide cover, get them off the bus!" Clint nodded as Natasha starts setting off her guns, precisely aimed bullets landing where they're meant to go. 

He started ushering people out of the bus, a teenager, a mother, a stranger, a child. He was constantly looking over his shoulder however, just making sure that Natasha had things under control. She always did of course but in lieu of recent events he didn't want to risk anything. 

When he finally makes his way back over to her he hears Stark spoke into the radios. "Somebody let me know when Banner gets here." 

"Banner?" Natasha asked as she resorted to hand to hand combat with an alien, he'll never call them by their real name, he may just never accept their real. 

"Yeah Banner. Just let me know when he gets here." She responded with an ok as she continued on with her fight, Clint right beside her. She as much better at hand to hand then he was he like to utilize every possible weapon he could get his hands on. His knife right now would have to do. 

"Just like Budapest...." She grunted as she finished off her opponent. 

He raised an eyebrow before taking down another scaly dude, he'd never admit that they had a name. "You and I remember Budapest very differently..." She just raised an eyebrow before turning her head sharply to the sound of a shitty motor cycle.

"Banner?" She didn't know that Steve had made his way back to them. 

"Sorry for the hold up... uh I..."

"No talking." Natasha said as she informed Stark that Banner was there. 

"Great, I'm bringing the party to you guys." She expected a small amount of extraterrestrials, instead she got the sight of a hideous looking slug like robotic creature of sorts. 

"I don't see how that's a party." She muttered dryly as she prepared herself none the less. It was frightening she'd admit but she felt the comforting presence of Clint from behind and she felt somewhat calmer. 

"Doctor, now would be a great time for you to get angry." Steve said as he braced his shield. 

"That's the secret... I'm always angry." With that his clothes rip to shreds as he becomes the inhuman Hulk that many fear. Natasha had a close experience with the Hulk, she didn't trust the creature but she held some regards for the man within. When he launched up and stopped the giant slug thing (that's what she'd admit to it being) spare parts went flying. 

Before Clint could reach her to get her out of the way Steve Rogers managed to get in front and shield both of them with his shield. It pissed Clint off to no end, he was supposed to be the one saving her ass... not Captain Goody Two Shoes. 

At some point during the hysteria that the slug caused the entire Avengers group had managed to regroup together. "What's the order Captain?" Stark asked hovering slightly. 

"Right, Stark I want you to stay above, keep them off the ground. Hawkeye get up on that building ledge and provide cover for Stark if they get even close to leaving 39th shoot them, destroy them. Black Widow you and I will handle ground coverage." He took a moment to calculate what he wanted, "Thor get to the top of that building and create lightening," that left just one other person; "Hulk. Smash." 

With that the group split accordingly, not before Clint managed to drag Natasha aside for a split second or two: "Be safe out there Tash."

"You too Clint." She gave him a brief hug and chaste kiss on his cheek, never before had she done that on a mission. "You know... just in case." 

He nodded solemnly before doing a quick check over, "call me if you need cover." She nodded once and like that he was off while she was left to defend the streets with Steve Rogers, America's first superhero. 

"So you and the Hawk huh?" She continued to fight off the alien that had her pinned. "Guess that makes sense."

She shoved while grabbing it's spear while reversing it and stabbing the alien using it again on other aliens all around it. "It's complicated." She retorted shortly. 

"You're hurt." She blanched and looked at Rogers, "You're favoring your left side and the right side of you uniform is slightly torn."

She looked down; "So it is." She took note of yet another sweep of aliens coming through the portal. "This is going to mean nothing if we don't get that portal closed." 

"Well how are we going to get up there?" She looked around before taking a deep breath. It would be considered quite the suicide attempt if anyone in the Avengers were sane enough to look at the risks. 

"I have a way, but I'm going to need a boost." He looked where she looked, at first he wanted to argue but the fierce determination in her eyes told him not to bother. So he crouched down to repel her off his shield. When done so safely, well as safe as you can get in the middle of an alien invasion in New York City, she landed on the very back part of the alien flying scaly thing. She'd never admit to it being anything else otherwise. 

She got rid of the first one easy enough and took control of it after that, she had to get to Stark Tower there was no other option. "Clint I could use some cover." 

He looked everywhere for her before finding her on one of the floating alien death plates, he just couldn't find it in him to care what they were called. "...Tash... what are you doing?" 

"Just give me cover!" He quickly regained control of his situation when he noticed Loki, yes Loki, coming up from behind her. 

"I got him." He said as he released an arrow. He expected Loki to catch it, when Loki sent this satisfactory glance his way he detonated it. 

She landed almost gracefully, she’d give herself that much credit, as she tumbled a couple times before standing up again. “Shit.” She mutters to herself as she runs over towards Professor Selvig. "We need to shut that portal down!" 

"I'm afraid its too late." He had guilt swarming in hie eyes as he stumbled towards the portal. "I'm so sorry." 

"Don't blame yourself... you didn't know what you were doing." Natasha states as she opens the SHIELD computer to start pushing whatever button looks like it'll get them out of this mess. 

"I think I did." She heard him loud and clear but she didn't want to acknowledge it, if he knew what he did then Clint knew what he did... she wasn't ready to face that kind of admission from him later on. She blinked back the fuzziness eating at the corners of her eyes. "See... I put a safety shut off in right down here." He pointed to an area where the devil's cube (that's what she'd call it from day one of the mission until the day she died). 

"Well how do we get to it?" She was starting to lose patience, time was running out and soon enough her team would be dwindling. 

"His scepter." She ran over to the edge of the building looking down at the scepter laying in the middle of an open balcony. "It's right there." 

"I'll be right back doctor." She started to lower herself to the open balcony thinking about her team mates. How was Clint holding up? How was Steve and Tony? What about Bruce? 

Meanwhile poor Thor had to beat the shit out of his own shit brother... she felt a wave of nausea hit her but she pushed it aside. She had to get back up to Selvig to close the portal. 

While Clint was relieved that he got to watch his partner land safely on the roof of Stark Tower he was overcome with a sense of dread as he noticed that the last of his arrows was now. "Shit." It didn't look good and the only way he was going to survive was if he dropped down and in. 

As an assassin he's done this many times, but with the pressure of alien life forms flying at you it was a little harder, none the less his arrow hit it's mark and he went feet first into the window. He rolled a couple times and was content to simply lay there, god damn did the glass embedding in his skin hurt though. Yet the entire time he laid there he was concerned for Natasha. He saw her favoring her left side but didn't ask questions. 

He was still lying in the room when he heard Stark over radio talking about a nuclear weapons being aimed for Manhattan, fucking fantastic, thought Clint rather darkly. "It's a one way entry Stark." 

"I know that." Clint listened as Rogers and Stark went at it for a few more seconds before Stark gave the order; "Romanoff when I'm up there close the portal." 

"While you're still in there!?" It was the first hint of emotion she's actually used (besides sarcasm and sadistic comments) during the entire mission. "Those are orders I won't follow Stark." 

He heard the emptiness instead of a remark. He took that time to get up slowly at first to gain his balance before making his way back towards the tower. While on the street he grabbed an arrow from an alien's body. Oh he'd enjoy this last one. 

She saw Clint walking down the street dodging what he had to and using his knife as a weapon when he needed, he seemed absolutely livid and when she was about to radio him she heard Stark screaming; "Now!" 

She froze though. She froze as she thought about how close she's become with these men, in the short less then twenty four hours that she's known most of them. They were the closest things she had to friends how could she let Stark's blood run on her hands? Hadn't she gained enough red? "Natasha, Tash listen to me. Close the portal." 

"I can't Clint..." She doesn't sound upset, broken, or even in a turmoil she just sounds flat. It's not an upsetting statement made from a distraught friend or lover it's simply a true fact. "...not yet." 

It was the steel in her voice that made Rogers smile under the pain of his recent side injury. That steely bite would be what saved Stark he could feel it, right when he saw that Stark was through he screamed for Natasha to close it. Not a moment too soon was the portal closed and the alien life forms lifeless around them. 

"He's not slowing down!" Thor said as he wound up his hammer, however Hulk proved to be the most useful in catching Stark and getting him on the ground safely. However, all joy is short lived... he wasn't breathing and he wasn't responding. 

Until Hulk screamed a blood curdling scream and woke Stark up. "... please tell me no one kissed me." 

Clint wasn’t there when Tony landed with Hulk on the ground, no he hightailed it to Natasha’s side because even if she didn’t know it yet, she was more important to him then Tony Stark, maybe she did. “Nat!” He shouted out when he reached the main room in Stark Tower, it took everything in his power to ignore the pile of flesh and to continue on but he did. “Natasha!” 

“Relax Barton, you act like I can’t handle myself.” She was smirking still holding the scepter when he saw her. “Where should I put this?” 

He didn’t flinch when she held it up, he didn’t flinch when he took it from her hands, but the thought of her holding something so disturbingly evil did. He tossed it, as hard as he could with his sore shoulder, and clapped his hands together. “Let me see your side.” 

She raised her eyebrows and tilted her head, “what do you mean?” 

“Your side Natasha.” She wouldn’t admit out loud but she was slightly irked that he kept calling her Natasha, he only called that when they were in private in the middle of a conversation that would leave an imprint on their memories. 

Instead she just walked by him to inspect Loki, “besides a bruise there’s nothing there.” 

He pulled her back and shoved her behind him; “Bull shit.” He waited a few more seconds before turning his back he unconsciously reached for her SHIELD jacket. “I watched you favor your left side.” 

“Common reaction.” She muttered as she slapped his hands away. “I promise I’m fine.” She let a small amount of emotion flow to her eyes, was she in pain? Yes. Did she suspect some sort of injury? Yes. Did she want Clint to start throwing his usual Clint Barton fits whenever he determined the extent of her injuries? No.

He didn’t want to let up, but the fact that she kept squeezing his hand (tighter with each squeeze) reassured him for now. “Later then?”

“Later.” She smirked before she radioed into to Stark; “Are you ok Iron Man?” Her usual sarcastic demeanor coming out.

“…you know there’s this place around the corner…” She didn’t even bother listening after that knowing that if he was talking about food then he was fine. “We’re on our way up.” 

She confirmed that she heard him before looking over at Loki again. He didn’t look intimidating, small build, and articulated facial features. While staring she couldn’t help but wonder what it was that Clint told him… she couldn’t help but imagine all the ways he’d have Clint kill her. She asked herself how she let empty meaningless words get to her. 

When Clint turned her by her shoulders she jumped, instinctively getting ready to fight. “You never told me what he did.” 

She relaxed before crossing her arms and shrugging his hand off; “I wasn’t lying when I said he didn’t do anything.” He clearly didn’t believe her because he only sent her his intense look of disapproval when he thought she was lying. “He didn’t physically do anything to me.” She snapped at him.

“Are you ever going to tell me what he DID do then?” She shrugged again and took some steps backwards, “Nat, you never keep things from me.” 

“I never said I’d keep this from you…” She heard the sound of people coming through the deck patio area of the building. “I said we’d talk later on.” He nodded defeated and rubbed the back of his head. 

“Well besides a few bumps bruises I say that was a fantastic success!” Tony says as he walks in the room, well limps, in his Iron man suit with Thor, Hulk (which Clint noticed Natasha moved closer to him from), and Steve. “What about you two?” 

Natasha merely gave her ‘I guess’ look and shrug before turning towards Clint; “I’d say that was a mission success.” 

“I’d agree.” He smirked and winked lightly at her before speaking again, “just like Budapest.” 

She wanted to laugh, an honest full laugh but the time was too inappropriate. She did however let a smile leak through. 

“So, uh, Thor… what would you like us to do with Loki-Bear over there?” Tony asked while he watched Loki attempt at sneaking away, he started walking over and as it seemed the entire group followed. Clint notching a bow just in the event that Loki try anything making sure that Natasha stay behind him. 

“Ahem.” Tony says as Loki reached the stairs, he turned around slowly before cursing under his breath.

“If it’s all the same… I’d like that drink now.” Loki said it with a meek attempt at humor. 

When Thor stepped forward with his fist raised Loki however knew that he was in no such luck. “if it means the same to you brother, no.” Thor’s fist made contact with Loki’s face. 

“…Now what?” Clint asked after a few seconds undoing his bow. 

“I’ve already called Fury in, he’ll be landing in a few minutes.” Natasha said, obedient as always. 

“He will be punished under Asgardian rules.” 

“Right, well when Director Fury gets here you can put up that argument.” Natasha said as she looked at Clint’s shoulder, “before anything we need to patch you up.” 

“I show you mine you show me yours.” Clint sent her his signature look, the one that kind of made her heart skip because he made it seem like he was flirting. 

“Save it for later guys.” Natasha didn’t even jump when Maria Hill walked into the building. “Director Fury is on a tight schedule.” 

“Let me get him for you.” Natasha said as she walked over and dragged Loki’s unconscious body to Hill. “Have fun.” 

Maria simply raised her eyebrows before putting him in the right position, “Ma’am with all due respect, my brother must be dealt with back in Asgard.” 

Maria, who was doing a shoulder carry, stopped and looked at Thor. “We’ll return your brother to you in two days time, the location and time will be delivered within the next twelve hours.” 

“Thank you ma’am.” Thor inclined his head lightly in Hill’s direction.

“No… thank you.” Maria made eye contact with Natasha then Clint; “Director Fury has deemed it fair to say you two have earned some down time, until further notice you’re both released of your obligations with SHIELD.” 

“Thank you Agent Hill.” She nodded then pulled Loki out of the building. 

“Well now that we don’t have to worry for two days, who wants food?” There were grumbled replies from the entire group; “alright well follow me, you know it was odd I never saw this place before but all of a sudden it was like I fell right in front of it.” 

“I’m pretty sure you did.” Steve says as they, the group of tired and beat Avengers, with the exception of Hulk who was now going back to Bruce, unfortunately naked. Clint instinctively felt the need to cover Natasha’s eyes, however he made no move. He’s seen her go into a mission and come out with less clothes on then when they started. He hated those missions. 

“Here you go.” Tony came back with a batch of clothes; “hopefully they fit.” Once Bruce was dressed the group continued on their way to the small restaurant for food. 

"So what do you think?" Tony asked while everyone was in the process of eating silently. The only stable table in the entire shop while workers huddle in a corner cleaning up silently. 

Thor simply grunted into his food and Natasha's, as it turns out the side injury was causing enough discomfort where she didn't want to eat. "The food or the whole hero thing?" Steve asked before he took another bite. 

"The food is great... I guess, but the hero thing would be a nice discussion." Tony starts off; "I mean we have a hell of a team. Two mast assassins, a Demi-God, Mr. Grumpy Gills, and Traditional Hero Boy." 

"Took us a while but we got the hang of it." Clint said as he twitched his foot that was nestled next to Natasha's thigh. Her right hand was resting lightly on his shin. 

"Yes well, we have two days to figure out what to do as a group." Steve said after moving his food out of the way, Thor snatched it before anyone else could, not that anyone else really would. 

"Well, you know reconstructing Stark Tower will be my priority for majority of my time. How about you Robin Hood." It wasn't really a question, simple curiosity never really was, but it was enough of a bite to get Clint to respond.

"If SHIELD is giving me two days off, I intend to use every minute to my advantage." Clint replied easily, in truth he was going to sleep away tomorrow and the day after that he would work out the stiffness in his muscles and get ready for Fury to call him back. 

"Sounds like a plan, where are you staying?" Clint shrugged at Tony's question, it really didn't matter. He'd stay in a motel on Guatemala if he had to. "Why not stay in the still remaining part of Stark Tower?" 

Natasha was silent through the whole thing, Clint saw her wince, if there was any good moment to get her alone and talking it would be then and there; "only if Natasha can join me." 

"Of course Spider Woman can join." Tony muttered it with a sound of disbelief, as if he wasn't going to invite the beautiful and deadly Russian. "As much as this pains me to say, you two are always welcome." 

So it was settled, after the food was paid for and the group helped the owners straighten up as best they could the group left the shop and slowly (somewhat painfully) made their way back to Stark Tower. 

It was fifteen minutes after being on the fourth floor, secluded, and showered that Clint actually had time to think. Natasha was washing up now but he wasn't going to let her go long before asking her the questions he needed answer to. He needed to see her side, to make sure it was as she said it was. He had to make sure that the marks he left on her after their fight would eventually fade, but most importantly he had to make sure that she understood that compromised wasn't bad. 

When she stepped into the room clad in only a towel he almost lost all train of thoughts, he'd seen this many a time on a mission or by pure luck, however never on her own free will. She was much to guarded for that, almost traditional in a sense. "What are you staring at?" 

He snapped back into reality when he noticed her standing right in front him, still only clad in the towel. "Nothing..."

"Clint." There was accusation in her tone, it was that 'I know you're keeping something from me' tone. The one he couldn't dodge or not give into. "What happened earlier was not your control, you know that right?" 

He grabbed her hands, something to distract himself with, he always did love her hands before he mumbled; "but I still did it." 

Natasha looked at him with half-lidded eyes, "doing it while knowing what you're doing and while some kind of demented being from another world is placing those thoughts in your head are two different things." He was playing with her hands as if she was a child. 

He nodded then looked up into her eyes; "you're tired." 

She nodded slowly, who wouldn't be tired after the ordeal they went through? "You're not?" 

He stood up and stretched before leading her to the bed, it was big enough for two of them; and despite what they believe SHIELD knows, they've shared beds before. "C'mere." 

She sent him a incredulous look; "I'm in a towel." 

"So?" He ushered her over with his hand; "Seriously, Tash come here." She reluctantly walked over to him. 

"There's something on your mind..." She wasn't sure if she was ready to have this conversation, because even as the words left her mouth she knew what he would say in return. 

"What did he do Natasha?" Clint knew she'd find something to dodge with, she'd change the subject, or she'd simply avoid and lay down. "Don't lie to me sweetheart." 

She smiled softly and shyly, yes Natasha Romanoff being called sweetheart made her blush, or it made her human. "You haven't called me that since before we were separated." 

He smirked at her and held his hand out; "That's the point, no more avoiding this Nat, tell me what happened." 

She let him pull her towards his side, when she was tucked neatly into his said with his arm around her waist fingers absently tracing patterns into her smooth thigh. He adjusted them so that they were both sitting backs to the wall with their legs in front of themselves. She took the opportunity to tuck her one foot in between his legs. 

"Natasha." She sighed as he pinched her thigh. "Please." 

"He told me that..." She didn't really want to relive it but when she felt him whisper against her temple she knew she was too far in for anything to stop. "He told me that you told him all you know about me. I didn't let that bother me, you weren't in the right state of mind. You were acting out as Anti-Hawkeye not as Clint." 

He tightened his arm; "What else?" 

"..." He grunted her name in frustration before he realized she sniffled, so soft he almost missed it. "He told me he was going to have you kill me, slowly. Intimately. Using every fear I've ever had against me." She looked at him and he saw that she was strong enough not to cry but human enough to show him she wanted to. "The only thing I could think about was the anguish that would have caused you...

"You could have told me you didn't love me anymore and I would have died right there, you could have told me that the biggest thing you regret is letting me live, Loki would have had you done it." 

He pushed her head into the crook of his neck before talking, "you wouldn't have believed it." He mumbled out as his hand played with her hair. 

"I'd believe just about anything come out of your mouth Barton." She grumbled out pathetically as she played with the hem of his shirt. "A couple minutes later you blew up an area of the hellicarrier and I was stuck with a pissed off Hulk about to kill me." 

Clint's grip tightened considerably when she mentioned that. "Jesus." 

"He didn't hurt me..." He knew she was lying but knew she'd own up to it. "He slammed me into a water heater tank, quite the shiner on my back, Bruce already apologized multiple times for that."

"As he should." Clint muttered before sitting up straighter and gently moving their position. 

"Clint?" 

"Shut up. Don't talk, just let me see that you're really ok." She was confused and slightly aroused when he moved the towel aside and let out this grunt of disapproval. "Damn it Nat!" 

She was bruised, the size of his foot in the middle of her stomach, and broken skin that looked like a stab wound on her right hip. Other than bruises and scratches the only thing that would have scared him was the hip, but even that didn't look too bad now. 

"Don't worry about it tonight ok?" He looked up at her to see her eyes starting to droop, she was naked underneath of him and all he cared about was her injuries? She'd have to give him credit in the morning. "Lay down with me." 

After the ordeal they had she just wanted to sleep, she'd never get enough sleep without him next to her. "Ok sweetheart." She was pretty sure he kissed her temple a few more times but she was already gone by that point.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts please! 
> 
> As always I do not own the Avengers.


End file.
